LOST
by Kiyuchire
Summary: —untuk mereka yang tinggalkan dan meninggalkan / Sakura tersenyum sarkastik. Aroma ini adalah aroma favoritnya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. Ia masih melawan hujan deras di hatinya / The Die of Sasuke. No happily ever after / SasuSaku


**LOST**

**.**

_**by**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Naruto **_**belong**_** Masashi Kishimoto. Walaupun saya jungkir balik apapun, kenyataan tersebut tidak terelakan. Maka, saya hanya bisa meminjam karakternya.**

**.**

_**Sakura and her feel about Sasuke**_

_**.**_

_**can you feel that? Something that you can't touch but can you feel?**_

**.**

_**Itadakimasu**_**!**

**.**

**.**

Ia menangis kembali.

Mata _emerald _itu bergelut. Menyembunyikan luka dan duka tersurat. Menyimpan banyak kesedihan mendalam dalam kekosongannya.

"Sasuke..."

Mata hijau tersebut memantulkan sebuah pintu dengan sempurna. Sebuah pintu yang membuatnya menyentuh tempat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia mengepalkan tangan, dan menggertakkan gigi.

Ia harus merasakan perasaan melepas yang menyakitkan. Hal yang paling tak ingin dirinya lakukan. Walau hal tersebut menjadi hal paling berat, namun, ia harus tegar. Tegar dalam menghadapi segala kenyataan yang ada: Dia telah tiada.

Hatinya tertancap belati tajam bernama kesedihan dan kehilangan. Mengalami hujan deras yang menerpa hatinya dengan ganas. Walau hujan tersebut masih tertahan, tidak berani untuk muncul menjadi nyata melewati permukaan pipinya dengan bebas dan menjadikannya teriakan nyata. Menyadari kenyataan terpahit yang tak pernah ingin ia sadari.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Membiarkan angin musim dingin menerpa permukaan kulit, membiarkan angin membelai helaian merah muda-nya yang berterbangan. Berharap, ia mendapat sedikit kekuatan dan hiburan di sana.

Ya, ia tahu ia tak akan mungkin sanggup menerima semua kenyataan ini. Ia harus keluar dari ini semua. Dari belenggu perasaan cinta dan kehilangan.

Ia membuka pintu besar tersebut. Melewatinya dengan berbagai perasaan luka mendalam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan hujan di hatinya.

.

Langkahnya terasa berat. Seolah setiap langkah memberikan kenangan pahit-nya tersendiri. Membuat butiran-butiran garam tertabur dalam luka hatinya.

Ia berusaha tegar. Terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Tidak mempedulikan betapa sakitnya luka yang diterima. Ia, tetap berusaha tersenyum simpul. Senyum sarkastik yang membuat lukanya semakin perih.

Ia memejamkan mata. Menyembunyikan siratan kesedihan sang _emerald._

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa semua harus seperti ini?" Ia berucap. Dalam nada getir ia terus berusaha berucap. Walau ia tahu itu hanya meninggalkan kesedihan mendalam dan menusuk perasaannya.

Ia melangkah melewati ruangan tersebut.

.

Di sini, kamar Sasuke Uchiha. Menyimpan banyak luka dan duka yang lebih mendalami lautan kesedihannya. Ditambah, ruangan tersebut dipenuhi wangi favorit-nya. Wangi yang membuat perasaannya semakin terluka.

"Mengapa kau menolong kami saat itu?" bibirnya bergetar. Ia merasa tak sanggup menerima semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Sasuke-kun,"

Ia pun memeluk erat selimut yang berada tepat di atas kasur tersebut. Menghirup dengan kasar segala aroma-nya yang tersisa. Mengharapkan dirinya dapat merasakan kehadiran orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah sekalipun membencimu."

Ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Walau senyum tersebut menyimpan banyak luka dan penyesalan. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti sedang memerhatikan dirinya di atas sana.

"Walau ribuan orang menyalahkan semua yang telah kau perbuat pada Konoha, aku tak peduli."

Terkadang, ia berpikir. Kalau saja saat itu ia bisa menghentikan Sasuke, mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia tidak perlu berakhir untuk meratapi kejamnya takdir.

Ia memeluk kain itu lebih erat. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya semakin menggila. Tumpah seenaknya menjadi wakilnya berteriak.

"Aku tak pernah memedulikan masa lalumu. Yang aku tahu, kau Sasuke yang amat kucintai. Walau kutahu ini adalah cinta sepihak,"

Ia berusaha tersenyum. Ia tahu, walau ia berusaha berteriak, walau seluruh dunia berteriak, waktu tetap tak akan bergulir. Mengungkap misteri untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

"Kau tahu? Rasa ditinggalkan oleh dirimu begitu menyesakkan. Bahkan Naruto melakukan banyak hal gila. Ia berusaha untuk memulihkan namamu."

Ruangan tersebut menjadi amat hening. Hanya terdengar suara Sakura yang kini sedikit terisak. Membiarkan ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi bisu dirinya yang meratapi kejamnya takdir.

"Kau luar biasa. Kau memang di luar dugaan. Kau, di umur yang muda berani membela kami dan melindungi kami hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa. Kau tahu, kau amat luar biasa," lanjutnya berusaha untuk tetap mengukir senyum walau luka terdalam kini melewati relung hatinya.

Ruangan tersebut tetap nampak rapi. Beberapa kerabat dekat Sasuke dengan rajin membersihkan kediaman Uchiha. Membuat diri Sakura yakin bahwa banyak orang yang memedulikannya. Bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum bahagia menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu," Ia memejamkan matanya. Menghirup wangi yang amat ia rindukan.

Walau ruangan tersebut sudah amat lama ditinggalkan. Ruangan tersebut masih memiliki bau yang khas. Bau favorit Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" Ia berucap. Seraya menyentuh sprai kasur yang terletak pas di tempatnya. Dengan tatanan berantak karena dirinya yang seenaknya mencengkram kasar.

Ia tersenyum dalam luka. Tersenyum dalam topeng yang menutup air mata kesedihan. Namun, hal tersebut percuma.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes bening jatuh melewati permukaan wajahnya.

Ia masih terluka dengan segala kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

_**Not really The End**_**. Bacalah lagi dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: apa aku berhasil membuat fic ini? Apa feel nya tetap terasa? Astaga, membuat ini benar-benar jadi tantangan tersendiri untukku :')

Saya paham kalau ada yang gak ngeh ama jalan ceritanya. Maafkan saya! Kalau yang ngerti, selamat! XD

Mind to review for appreciate what i've done? hehehe...


End file.
